Leaving it all
by ShiningStarGirl01
Summary: I wrote this story previous to the release of Legacy of Mandalore when I heard rumors that Sabine could stay on Mandalore. The rumors were confirmed but I still wanted to share my story with it being my predicition. Here is what I thought a possible goodbye between Sabine and her friends would be, with some hidden truths told as Sabine leaves the Ghost for a new future.
1. Chapter 1

Sabine's POV

"So what are you saying exactly?" I ask crossing my arms as I stare blankly at the person I should call my mother.

"I'm saying that although I think it could be worth leaving the Empire, I don't think leaving them for the rebellion is the best option."

"So you don't want to join the rebellion…"

"Look Sabine, you yourself know that Mandalore has a troubled past. Sure alone we struggle but it seems that when we pull other people in things just get worse for us. Don't you think it would be best to simply settle down and just be Mandalore, no Rebellion and no empire. After al you have definitely proven to me that you have what it takes to lead our people." Thosee last words hit me hard really hearing them.

"Wait…so you're saying you want me to lead all of Mandalore by myself?" I ask surprised at what I just asked and what I believe she said.

"Of course, sure you came to try to recruit us for the rebellion but fighting with the dark saber also proves that you are showing that you have what it takes to lead and unite our people! So what do you say?" I'm shocked sure I knew this could be an outcome of all this but to actually hear someone clearly say it and ask me is a shock.

"I…I don't know…I mean I've spent more then 3 years with the rebellion and even more then that with my fami…friends…I mean I would love to lead my people but it is also hard to leave people and a cause that I've spent so much time working with." My mother frowns but nods

"I understand Sabine you...you can't just walk away like that they need you."

"But you need me to." I say. "Mandalore needs me…like you said they see me as a leader now…I just need some time to think about all this." I say.

"Of course take all the time you need." I nod and walk out towards the door.

"What am I going to tell them?" I think as I head towards the Phantom.

Hera's POV

"I came as soon as I could. I heard those lessons payed off."

"Yeah she did great." Kanan says. "Hera I need you to take over for the rest of the time she's here. Commander Sato wants Ezra and I back at Chopper base he has some kind of mission we specialize in apparently." My stomach churns a bit. I can help with family stuff but if anything comes up with the dark saber I am no help without Ezra and Kanan. "Hera I sense you're uneasy. It will be fine. Her mother just asked her to talk with her I'm sure things will be sorted out soon."

"Alright I'll contact you when something has been decided. Good luck on your mission."

"You too you never know what could happen here." he says.

"Oh great that sure makes me feel better." I say sarcastically. Kanan laughs before heading to meet Ezra at the Phantom. For about the next hour I sit around just looking at some holo charts and maps trying to pass the endless amount of time before I get word from Sabine or Kanan. Suddenly I hear someone coming in the air up the ramp so I go to see who it is. I see Sabine walking up the ramp so I run down to meet her.

"Surprised to see you here Hera, but I'm glad you are." she says.

"So whats going on? Is Mandalore going to join the rebellion?" I say.

"Yeah Hera about that…my mother agrees that Mandalore shouldn't stand with the empire but she also believes that Mandalore shouldn't get involved with any other causes." she says hanging her head.

"Oh its alright Sanine you tried your best and I'm proud of you for that at least the Empire has one less ally."

"Hera theres more I have to tell you um…" she pauses and stares at the ground probably thinking of how best to tell me what she learned finally she looks up at me. "My mother believes that I have proven my role as a ruler and leader of Mandalore and she says that I could step into that role…but the problem is…to do so I would have to leave the rebellion…leave you all...I can't do both and be both places at once." My heart skips a beat, just the thought of Sabine being gone for a week scares me but now I could possibly never see her again? But then again I shouldn't hold her back from this with something she's been questioning since the beginning.

"Wow Sabine leading all of Mandalore, thats great, I'm so proud of you but we will all miss you."

"Really I can stay? You're sure you'll be fine?" she asks.

"Yes Sabine, if this is what you want to do I shouldn't hold you back I…" I'm cut off as Sabine pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you Hera. Thank you so much for everything she says pulling away.

"I'll miss you Sabine. I'll get Zeb and Chopper down here so you can say goodbye…"

"Wait wheres Kanan and Ezra?"

"Oh Sabine they both just left for a mission just a while ago…I don't know if they'll be back." I say sadly.

"So I can't say goodbye to them…Hera is there any way they can come back?"

"I'll contact commander Sato I'll see if we can get them back here, I promise."

"Thank you Hera I'm going to go say goodbye to Zeb and Chopper."

"Alright I'll see you soon." I say and she nods before leaving. After she leaves I'm quick to contact commander Sato.

"Captain Syndula what is it?" He asks.

"Something came up on Mandalore and I request that you allow Kanan and Ezra to return from their mission and come back here.

"Captain they just left, what could have possibly happened in the last hour that requires their return?" He asks.

"Sabine needs to talk to them sir and I request that they return as soon as possible."

"Are you sire that she can not wait to talk to them until later this is an important mission I have sent them on and I do not believe I feel comfortable with them abandoning it." he says.

"How soon can they return?" I ask.

"It shouldn't take them to long they could by the earliest be back by sundown on mandator." he says. I sigh with relief,

"Good commander I'll contact you when we are leaving for base."

"Very good captain good luck." I end the transition and sigh next I have to contact Kanan this is going to be a harder discussion.

Kanan's POV

I am shocked I never truly accepted that after the mission Sabine wouldn't be coming back with us. But if staying on Mandalore is what she wants then we should appreciate her opinion. "Don't worry Hera we're about to leave we should be back soon." I say and wait for Hera's answer.

"Good we'll be waiting." she says and ends the transition and I contact Ezra telling him to hurry back. Soon Ezra runs in

"Kanan I got the last load we can head out now, but why do we have to head back to Mandalore so soon? Did something bad happen?"

"No not really Ezra but Sabine and Hera want us back there as soon as possible."

"Alright lets go." Ezra says as he sets a course for Mandalore. We're in hyperspace for about 4 hours when the Ezra notifies me that we are coming up on Mandalore.

"Good" I say as he lands the ship and we head for the ramp. He doesn't know whats going on yet and I'm worried on how he'll react. Since the day they met him and Sabine have been close friends and having to say goodby to her possibly forever is going to be hard for him.

"Hey Hera so why did you want us back so soon." Ezra asks Hera. Oh boy I think here we go.

Ezra's POV

"Kanan you didn't tell him?" Hera asks Kanan.

"Tell me what?" I ask getting a bit worried they have been not telling me something.

"I wanted to wait until we met up with you here I think you would be better at explaining this." Kanan says.

"Wait explaining what?" I ask impatiently.

"Ezra, you know how I asked Sabine to recruit the mandalorians to join the rebellion?" Hera says.

"Yes, and thats why she fought with the saber to earn back respect from her clan, or something like that." I say trying still to put together all of it.

"Well Sabine went to talk to her mother about joining the rebellion, but her mother said that although she agreed that siding with the empire may not be a good choice for Mandalore she also believed that joining the rebellion wasn't best either."

"Oh, so what is happening now?" I ask.

"Well her mother believes that it is best if like in the past Mandalore remains independent…but she also thinks…that Sabine has shown that she is willing and has what it takes to lead the Mandalorians...here on Mandalore."

"Wait so that means…." I say unable to truly say what I planned to.

"Yes it means that she would have to leave the rebellion and stay here on Mandalore to lead her people." I feel a sudden surge of sadness his me like a ton of stun blasts, if Sabine leaves the rebellion and stays here I may never see her again…I sit down and put my head in my hands trying to process things. Although Sabine always shot down my flirting attempts she was alway the person I believed was one of my closest friends on the ship the person I could always be around and tell them anything and they'd be understanding and always be there to help. But now I am loosing that person…I could never imagine loosing her She was really the first person on the ship who was kind and actually talked to me. I feel Kanan sit down next to me and put an arm around me.

"Hey its ok, at least she'll be happy." Kanan tells me and I nod.

"She is in her room waiting for you." Hera tells me.

"Okay." I say getting up and heading to say goodbye to Sabine.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra's POV

I reach Sabine's room and I knock on her door only to have the door fly open as soon as I touch it. "Ezra you're back!" she says and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey Sabine." I say as she lets go of me and gestures for me to come in. We sit at the table under her bunk but there is silence with neither one of us really knowing what to say. Finally I can't take the silence anymore,

"So I hear you are going to be a leader…congratulations." I say trying to stay optimistic for her sake.

"Yeah, my mother didn't want to join the rebellion though…so I have to stay here."

"Yeah, I heard….I'm going to miss you. We all are." I say looking down at my head trying to avoid her prying gaze.

"I know I'm going to miss you too." She finally looks up at me. "But don't let this hold you back from anything. The rebellion needs you Ezra." she says.

"The rebellion needs you too Sabine." I say, but after I say it I want to immediately slap myself because I am doing exactly what I shouldn't be doing, holding her back from things using a lame excuse although I may believe its true. "But like you said don't let that hold you back your people need you too and you will make a great leader." I say smiling at hear.

"Thanks Ezra…I should get going…" she says.

"Okay let me walk out with you." I say not wanting her to leave and wanting to spend as much remaining time I have with her as possible.

"Okay." she says she grabs her stuff and I follow her out of her room.

Sabine's POV

I never thought a day like this would come. From the day I agreed to trust Hera and Kanan and stay with them on the ship I believed I would always be with and never leave this family. I have grown so close to everyone on this ship and now I am leaving them for the family that abandoned me. I walk out into the common area where everyone is waiting. "Thank you all for everything, no matter what anyone says you are all my real family and I am going to miss you all."

"We will miss you too Sabine but we know that you are going to go on to doing great things for your people." Hear says.

"Thanks Hear, and I know you all will do great things for the galaxy. Never give up. Even in the face of defeat keep fighting and you all will also achieve greatness." I say. I've been trying this whole day not to but I feel water on my cheeks. I'm crying…I never do this as it is something that is not common for any Mandalorians to do. Everyone notices and I am pulled into a group hug. Hera hands me a extra comn and two holo projectors. "Contact us any time you need to talk. I already set up all our main and personal frequencies." "Thank you." I say giving her one last hug before I grab Ezra's hand and we walk down the ramp of the Ghost together. He turns to me and hands me a box. I look inside and find a picture of the whole crew in front of Chopper base and also the locket I gave Ezra for one of his birthday's where I painted a picture of the two of us together with an attached note from Ezra.

"For you so you will always have memories of your family with you." He says.

"Thank you Ezra I say and pull him in for one last hug. It isn't that long but for me it feels like forever before we pull away and I savor the time. "Goodbye Ezra."

"Bye Sabine." I turn and start to walk away but hear Ezra call out so I stop. "Wait Sabine since I may never see you again…and I guess you probably already know this but I've never actually said it…I love you Sabine and I always have." Though this is no surprise to me since he has basically told me this since the day we met but this is different, it isn't one of those childish moments where he teasingly hit on me or made other silly little comments, this time it actually sounds like he genuinely means it. It really hits me he has tried so hard from the day we met to get closer to me to get me to see that he really cares and no matter what I have always brushed him off. But now that this may be that last thing that he ever says to me I can't just brush it off. I turn to face him. We just look at each other for what seems like forever before I run towards him and pull him in a tight hug. I pull way and he looks at me again. "Sabine I-I…." He try's to continue but I cut him off by kissing him I feel him smile into the kiss and I am relieved he is happy. I pull away and smile at him.

"I-I love you too Ezra Bridger." I have never seen this big of a smile come from Ezra since I gave him the locket. "You have shown me that you care, you have always been there for me as I have been for you we've constantly had each others backs. You constantly are making sure I am alright like I do. Though I may not have truly shown it...heck sometimes I was terrible at even being nice, we've always cared about each other. And as time passed that caring turned into a love that I am now proud and not ashamed to admit." I say, the words spilled out so smoothly that it surprises me as if they have always been waiting there but I haven't actually been able to speak them.

"We can both admit we've changed a lot." He says and I nod knowing he's right.

"This war has forced us both to grow up to quickly for my liking." I say. He smiles and I sigh and suddenly the comn my mother gave me goes off. "Oh no." I say.

"What is it?' Ezra asks.

"My mother wants me back i've been gone way longer then I said I would be. I'm sorry Ezra but I have to go." I start to hug him but to both our surprise he kisses me instead and I kiss him back savoring this moment that could be our last together. We pull away and smile at each other.

"We'll see each other again some day." He says. "I promise."

"I hope you're right." I say. I slowly turn and walk away I notice that tears come again and I let them fully this time as I hear the ramp of the Ghost close. Theres no turning back now I think to myself as I head towards my new future.


End file.
